The Reason I Close My Eyes
by imDARLiNG
Summary: Rated for suicide. Songfic based on Taebin's "The Reason I Close My Eyes" R&R please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Taebin or his song "The Reason I Close My Eyes"

* * *

What a cute couple they made. Everyone was saying that. Ryo's friends had always complimented him on what a hot girlfriend he had.

It had only been a month, but they didn't know that Ruki's eyes were already wondering. Her smile was meant for someone else. The pain Ryo felt was almost unreal.

[I don't know since when, but you keep looking at other places  
You have a bright smile on your face as if I weren't there  
I tried to believe that the smile was for me but  
Those adoring eyes and that unfamiliar smile...  
If only I can turn back time to the beginning  
I would be able to erase all my pain]

Ryo tried to ignore those that were telling him that she had no feelings for him. She had been telling him lies. But even if they were lies, he didn't care, as long as she stayed by his side.

He sat on his bed thinking of all the memories they had together. He slowly began to realize that her smiles never quite reached her eyes. That was different now, and somehow he knew. There was someone else. There was nothing left for him to do.

[I'm so tired, I cant forget you, so I hope you come back to me  
Baby kiss me just one more time  
I hope you tell me that you miss me and that everything was a lie  
Baby tell me just one more lie  
Now even if like a lie, only our memories are remaining,  
When I close my eyes my head is full of your images  
Miss you Always  
Can't U see your loves without you]

Her eyes, her cold eyes. They held no sorrow or remorse as she cruelly broke things off. She didn't care if she was breaking his heart. Why should she? She had found someone much better than Ryo.

Ryo closed his eyes and tried to erase the image of her cold eyes. But they would not leave him. They stayed imprinted in his mind. A reminder of an unrequited love. A reminder of what he would never again have.

[Was it so easy, the day when you suddenly left?  
Those cold eyes seemed like I wasn't even there  
Do you remember or did you already erase everything?  
My trembling hands and the times we spent together...  
If only I can stop the time in my dreams  
Then I can be in the time when you were mine]

He awoke and realized that his dreams had been just that, a dream. She would never come back to him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never forget her. He could never move on. The pain was too great. It had only been a month and her eyes had already wandered, to his best friend. How would he be able to trust again? To love again?

[I'm so tired, I cant forget you, so I hope you come back to me  
Baby kiss me just one more time  
I hope you tell me that you miss me and that everything was a lie  
Baby tell me just one more lie  
Miss you Always  
My head is full of your images]

Although it hurt, he prayed that his dreams would never go away. That he would always be able to remember the happy times they had together. His hope of her coming back finally began to fade. He realized that she had already moved on long ago.

[I always sincerely pray that my happy dreams will not break  
When I wake up, your memories are like goose bumps on my heart]

He had never shed tears. He wouldn't. He had to forget her. He saw how truly happy she was now. He wouldn't ruin that for her. He would show her that he was strong. If he did not shed tears it would make it easier for him to let her go.

[Even if I'm tired, even if I cant forget you  
I hope I will not cry (so I will be able to give you up)  
Even if I miss you, Even if its all a lie  
I hope you will be happy (as much as I can let you go)]

All he had left of her were memories. She moved away with her love. He would have been okay if he had been able to at least see her and know that she was happy. But he no longer had that option.

The pain had now become unbearable. He made a choice. He took a razor and slowly slit both wrists. And then lay down on his bed.

[Now even if like a lie, only our memories are remaining,  
When I close my eyes my head is full of your images  
Remember the reason why I close my eyes  
The reason why I dream again]

He closed his eyes. To dream again, never to awake.

R&R please please please!!!


End file.
